


Where's the reality

by Blue_Jay240



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamTeam, Gen, No shipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what to put here, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, thats weirdchamp, there might be major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Jay240/pseuds/Blue_Jay240
Summary: Everything's lost.The void has summoned them.Will they survive?Basically a bunch of MCYT's are yeeted into a world and they have to survive.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> I try to include a lot of characters but obviously can't have all of them. If there's someone that you think should really be included though, plz tell me in the comments! This is for writing practice and I accept constructive criticism. No swearing in the comments plz, much appreciated. I try to edit all the chapters so if you find grammar mistakes please point them out. This book has no shipping in it either. Shipping real people is weirdchamp.

“Byeeeeeeee” Technoblade called to his stream. It had just turned 18:00 or so and he was exhausted. After he bid farewell to his stream, Techno quickly said bye to his friends on discord who he’d been previously chatting with and switched off his monitor.

He sighed, this months’ MCC had been much more grueling than he had expected it to be. Dream had been on the parkour server for the entirety of the weeks leading up to the championship, and it wasn’t exactly like everyone else had been sitting around picking daisies either. He would definitely have to start upping his game if he even stood a chance to be in the top 5.

_Dream, Sapnap, Petezahhutt, fruitberries, calvin….._ He groaned as he counted more and more people, and fell onto his bed, wishing it could swallow him up.

There was so much work to do… so much training. He really used to “rule the world”. _At Least during MCM._ He thought. Dream was pulling off 10000 iq plays and here he was, only 6th place. He could heer the jeers of the chat in his head. Pulling out his phone with an unwilling slowness, he started to browse twitter endlessly, his eyes skimming over the words without giving a second thought to them.

Eventually, his bed did swallow him up whole, and he was falling. His phone had disappeared so he assumed he was dreaming and closed his eyes, willing himself to lose consciousness. Strangely enough though, he still felt conscious and very much awake. As he was starting to wonder, he hit the bottom of the endless pit he had been falling through for god knows how long. But he knew immediately that he was not dreaming- in fact he was far from it. The fall had hurt like crazy, his right shoulder had taken the entire force of the impact and felt like it had just been lobbed off with a sledge hammer.

_OW. This is definitely not a dream._ He immediately felt it for damage, biting back a shout from the pain, but then realized he was wearing a black cloak, completely covering him, hood and all. Startled, he also realized that the pain in his shoulder had subsided. Taking a closer look at his surroundings, he realized it was all black.

He started to panic. Opening his mouth he shouted if there was anyone there. No response. Dropping to his knees, he groped around in hopes that his phone would be there. I had been holding it when I fell asleep, it must be here somewhere. His attempts were in vain though, and he frantically started to search the place walking with his arms stretched out to feel for any walls. Eventually, he saw a paleish light far away, although he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it. As he started towards it, thoughts like _was I kidnapped? Is this just a dream and I’m overreacting? Is anyone else going through this?_ traveled around and around his head, and scattered like pigeons when he hit something… or someone.

With a hiss he immediately withdrew himself into a self-defensive position, only to realize that the other person had the same outfit as him and seemed to be the same height. Judging from their body language, they also seemed as confused and scared as he was. Hearing some more walking, Techno turned around, only to realize there were more of them, people, or somethings- at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he was in a spaceship with aliens- of all different heights from what he could tell. He realized he had been right about the light source, although it was only enough to barely see the silhouettes of the other beings around him. They all shuffled around and seemed to also be trying to communicate-there was a lot of arm-flapping and hand gestures going on. Techno tried to call out to them, but didn't get any response. A few more minutes of yelling and his throat died on him. He was very sure that wherever he was, no one could hear him, even if he could hear himself.

There was something very weird happening here and he had no idea what.


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno still thinks he's dreaming... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also already posted some of this to wattpad so I might as well post all the chapters I already posted there over here.

The light was blindingly bright. Techno squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. His whole body ached and he didn’t want to get up.  _ Wait a second. _ Why was the light so bright? His room was usually dark. 

“You’re finally awake.” A voice he didn’t really recognize called.

Techno opened his eyes a little to see a silhouette of a person leaning over him, blocking out the blinding sun above.  _ Why am I outside?  _ He thought, when the last few events that had happened came flooding through his mind. He had fallen unconscious after seeing the hooded people. Holding up his hands to shield his eyes, he struggled to sit up. “What happened, why am I here?” His overstuffed brain was running in overdrive as questions upon questions forced their way in. He then realized that the other person was still here. “Who are you?” He snapped at them. He had a vaguely familiar idea of who they were, but couldn’t seem to grasp it. 

“Dream.” the person responded. Techno’s brain stopped working for a second. 

“Wait no- how?” His brain went into overdrive again. “Dream, as in the Minecraft youtuber with 10 million subs?” He asked. Techno stood up as the world came into focus. There was no mistaking Dream alright, brown pants, green hoodie-like shirt, and that unmistakable smiley mask. This was definitely Dream.  _ Or someone impersonating him.  _ He couldn't see his face although there was a bit of dirty blond hair poking from above the mask. __

“Yep, that’s me alright. You feeling ok Technoblade?” Techno’s head reeled in confusion. How did Dream know what he looked like irl, the last time he showed his face to the public was 3 years ago. 

_ Wait a second _ . 

Realization hit him like a truck. Stumbling around, he looked for a puddle, not answering the other mans’ question. He felt a long red cloak draped around his shoulders with white fur along the rim. Vaguely taking note of his surroundings, he realized that they were in a clearing filled with flowers in the middle of a forest. Finding a small lake a little ways into the forest, he dropped to his knees staring in shock as his reflection looked back at him. 

He was wearing a pig mask with long canines and his hair was bubblegum pink. Taking off his mask, his face was still the same as it was irl, disregarding the fact that all of his hair was pink. His shirt was old fashioned, puffy sleeved and white with a red sash. He was wearing heavy duty boots that were actually really heavy, and he wondered how long he could run with them. 

Techno stood up and rubbed some of the mud off his pants. 

“ Weird right? You can’t say your real name either.” Techno would’ve jumped if his boots hadn’t been so heavy. Dream had been watching him freak out over his appearance. Techno quickly put the mask back on. He was pretty sure Dream hadn’t seen his face considering that Techno’s back had been to the green man. “What do you mean I can’t say my real name- of course I can!” He retorted back. Techno opened his mouth and tried to say his real name. Nothing. He tried again, and again. But each attempt was as futile as the one before. He could hear his name in his mind, feel it on his tongue, but when he tried to say it, he just couldn’t form the word. He tried Dreams’ real name, still nothing. 

“You see, we can’t say our real names.” Dream said calmly. 

“I’d like to know how you’re so calm.” Techno growled in response. He wasn’t sure if he could trust him, this was just way too weird. “I woke up maybe 2 hours before you did and believe me, I freaked out way more than you did.” Dream replied. “I’m just as suspicious of you as you are of me, but you’re also the only person I’ve seen and you haven’t tried to kill me yet, and unless you’re pulling off a 2000 iq move here by acting surprised I have no reason yet to abandon or attack you.” He stopped and they both sat in silence for a moment before Dream added, “This trust is temporary though, no guarantee that I’ll stick around.” Another bout of silence stretched over them, this one way longer than the last.

“Sounds… good.” Technoblade replied, mind completely invested in trying to find a flaw in Dreams’ words. He was slightly unnerved by the fact that Dream had been up longer than him and that he knew more than Techno did though. Dream subtly picked up what Techno was feeling and started filling him in to earn Techno's trust.

“We both have bags, here’s yours; you forgot to pick it up when you woke.” Dream handed him a large messenger bag. 

Techno though, was concentrating on something else entirely. Staring at a small ledge that hung over the lake, he couldn’t help but notice how the land… glitched-if that was what you could call it. 

_ No… I thought of this already, there's no way. _ Closing his eyes, Techno concentrated on the darkness for a few moments before opening them again. The land glitched again every couple of blinks in a blocky way. He had already realized it when he saw his clothes but had labeled it as impossible.  _ But what's impossible and possible now? _ He had been freaking out too much earlier to notice but now it was impossible to ignore. “Are… are we in Minecraft?” Techno said hoarsely, his head was whirling again as more and more questions stuffed themselves in his already over stuffed brain. 

Dream hesitated before answering. “I would assume so, but we still look like humans, and you don’t ‘glitch’ like the land.” Technoblade nodded and turned his attention to his bag, trying to ignore the ‘glitching’. _I need to find a way to get out of here._ Opening the bag, he realized it was quite roomy and empty. All there was in it was a book and a map which looked quite small until he tried to open it, when it expanded into a full sized map, startling him. 

“It’s just like minecraft…” He muttered under his breath the words as he examined the map. It showed the basic layout of land in a 8x8(which he assumed were chunks) view. As Techno moved, the map was updated to show the land around, but it didn't show Dream. At the bottom there were 10 hearts and 10 hunger, which he inferred were his own. 

The book wasn’t labeled at all and inside were all the crafting recipes anyone could ever need. Flipping through the book, Technoblade felt sick, what if they died? Were they stuck here forever? Would they disappear when they died? His hearts weren’t hardcore mode, so he was willing to assume that they were not, but who knew anymore? “What was in your bag?” He asked Dream while still thumbing through the book. “The same as yours, a map with my hunger and health, and a crafting book.” Techno blinked as he realized something slightly unappealing. 

“Wait do we actuall-” He stopped himself.  _ I’ll try it myself, I shouldn’t rely too much on Dream.  _ “Whatever” He said instead to the confused green man. He walked over to a tree and stared at it, trying to figure out how to go about this.  _ Well, ingame you punch the wood to get planks… _ He took one look at the tree trunk and decided against it immediately. Who was he kidding, that would be painful as heck. Instead he started to pull the branches and snapped off a pretty large one. He stumbled backwards and just barely managed to stay upright. He had gotten scratched, his hands were slightly sore from all the pulling, but it was better than actually trying to punch the tree. 

Now that he had his wood, he had to make planks and he now was regretting not asking Dream for advice, but he couldn’t turn away now, not when he already had gotten this far.  _ I'm just gonna look like an idiot if I ask for help now.  _ He started examining the wood and then the tree trying to figure out the best way to go about it. His hands were twitchy and he fiddled with the branch, pulling out the smaller branches and leaves. “I wouldn’t overthink it if I were you, just go with the flow.” Dream called, watching Technoblade from his place by the lake. Techno nodded, slightly disappointed in himself for taking Dreams’ help. Sighing, he closed his eyes again and calmed down. Once he opened them again, he felt slightly calmer and like he actually knew what he was doing. 

Picking up a small stone which was kinda sharp, he started to hack away at the stick and produced 4 small wonky cubes. A bit more carving and he managed to get a weird lumpy thing from 4 of the planks which he thought could be a crafting table.  _ This is slightly underwhelming, how do I use this? How did I make it? It’s like I already knew how. _ It fit into the palm of his hand and he had no idea on how he could use the weird thing. With a frown he chucked against a tree and was kind of startled when it just bobbed a few centimeters above the ground.  _ Wait a second _ . He picked it up again and placed it down on the ground. It grew to the size of what he thought was a normal crafting table size, reaching halfway up his thighs. It was also however, extremely unstable and wonky, and he doubted he could craft anything on it, even if he could figure out how to craft. 

“Huh can’t say your’s was much better than my first one.” Dream placed a perfect crafting table next to his abysmal one. “What do you mean 'can’t say your’s was much better than my first one'- dude I’m obviously the best architect in this entire world.” Technoblade scoffed and Dream chuckled. “Look over there.” He motioned to a bit beyond the little ledge. Techno walked over and gaped at what he saw. Dream really hadn’t been wasting his time those 2 hours. Crafting tables were littered everywhere. “You’ve been practicing I see, you can’t one up me then.” Technoblade called accusingly. “Yeah, but this ones’ my first.” Dream placed another crafting table. This one wasn’t as good as the one he placed before, but it was significantly better than Technos’ crafting table. “I trust that you know how to use a crafting table.” Techno said dryly to Dream. “Mhm.” Dream held up a wooden pickaxe.  _ I have a lot of learning to do. _ Techno thought as he moved closer to inspect the pickaxe, still slightly bitter about his horrible crafting table.


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Techno's learning how to craft, another small child far far away is trying to figure out what's happening as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short chapter.

_ Where am I? _

Was the very first thought that popped into Tommy's head when he saw his predicament. He had woken up in some grassy place and had been walking ever since. 

_ I'm gonna find a city or town or whatever- just some civilized place that has a phone and then I'm calling the cops and going HOME.  _ He had rehearsed the conversation he would be having with the police in his mind a million times and he couldn't wait until he got home.  _ That is, if I can find a fudging city or something _ . He was extremely tired and thirsty, he wondered how long it had been since he had walked this far. Looking up at the sun, it was quite a ways across the sky, so he thought it was 19:00 or something. 

“HUMAN GPS” He yelled to no one, remembering the Dream SMP.

He really hadn’t stopped to consider anything, and his story consisted that he had been sleeping and had a really weird dream where there were a bunch of people in cloaks and he had gone around yelling at them to tell him where he was, and then he bumped into someone who immediately looked like they were gonna run away. _ Then someone shipped me to Africa or something and now I’m here.  _

He also thought he might’ve been under the influence of **DrUgS** because he couldn’t see right.

“This is dumb, they must’ve kidnapped me ‘cause I’m friends with GEORGENOTFOUND.” Tommy knew that he shouldn’t be joking around, but it was the only thing he could do to not completely panic. He was starting to trip over his feet.  _ Why did I take this stupid bag with me.  _ He snorted as he remembered the contents of it, a map and a book. _ Some stupid joke. _ He thought. 

All of a sudden pain gripped him so hard he stumbled and fell over.  _ Wha-  _ “AHH” He screamed as it happened again. His stomach felt like it was caving in from it, and he had no idea what was happening. Every few seconds a pain so strong would erupt from his stomach and all he could do was crouch in the grass and whimper. 

_ It hurts so much.  _

_ Make it stop.  _

_ Am I going to die?  _ At that thought he rolled over and grabbed the messenger bag, it was all he had right now, and he wasn’t going to die, not in a million years. Ripping it open, he pulled out the map, his eyes watering from the pain and yanked it open. Immed iately he found the problem. The little hearts at the bottom were slowly blinking out. He was currently at 6 ½… now 6… now 5 ½. The hunger bar was totally empty. Panic gripped him. This was real. He was actually wearing his minecraft skin, he really couldn’t say his real name. 

_ It wasn’t a sick joke. _

In his haze he tried to rip the map, as if in destroying it he could regain his normal humanity, but it was like rubber and held itself together.  _ 4… 3 ½… 3. _ He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die.  _ There’s gotta be something I can do… there just has to be…  _ Tommy knew he lost. He was going to die.  _ 2… 1 ½… 1… ½…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhh should i add the 'major character death' tag?????? im not sure if i killed him or not.


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small child, more sensible than the last, is having a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED I'LL EXPLAIN MORE AT THE END HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. Also it's short sorry about that I promise the next one is longer.

Tubbo sat by a cackling campfire on top of a tree in a little dirt shack.

It wasn’t the most optimal place to build a house but night was falling upon the strange lands and there was absolutely no way he was going to go check if monsters spawned in the night. His hands shook as he slowly roasted some beef stabbed on a stick. 

_ Thank god this place has the same messed up physics as minecraft. _

Without it, his half-floating house wouldn’t have been able to stand even if it was on the ground. He figured out how to make dirt blocks with a wooden shovel, it took a good five minutes with just his hands, not to mention how dirtythey got. 

With a yawn he turned to look at Tommy, to make sure he was still ok. 

The other boy was unconscious. 

_ Probably from how tired he was. _

Tommy had just barely been on ½ a heart when he found him, his bag and items strewn across the ground. In a fit of panic, he had shoved some berries he had been carrying on him in the other boys’ mouth. Thankfully, the physics of minecraft were also messed up in that situation, as Tommy immediately stopped taking damage and healed ever so slightly. 

Sighing, Tubbo turned back to the campfire. 

_ Why is this happening? I wanna go home. I want this to be a dream. _

Tubbo had been having these thoughts all day long and he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Seeing what happened to Tommy had felt like scary reality check.  Taking the steak off the campfire he started to roast another one. He had fed all the berries to and unconcious Tommy so he could regain health and hadn’t eaten since then. 

Checking his map, he was startled to see that he was just dipping below 4 hunger. In his panic, he devoured the hot steak he was just cooking, burning his mouth a little bit. _Running out of hunger is obviously dangerous and looks very painful._ Tommy's face twisted in pain hovered over his conciousness as he watched his hunger go up by 3 hearts. He had been worried about how to kill the cows and such, but realized it was pretty simple and not as gory as it would have been in real life. 

_ I’m thankful for that atleast.  _

He remembered how the cows literally disappeared and left little floating chunks of meat like they do in the video game.

Making a campfire was well, pretty easy to say in the least. Tubbo hadn’t got stone tools yet since he wasn’t quite sure on how to go about that. 

He spared a glance in his bag. It was carrying a few tools that he had made, just like minecraft, the objects shrunk unless he was actually holding them. He also guessed that his “hotbar” was the second pocket connected to the main part of the bag. He could literally reach in with his eyes closed and pull out whatever he needed. It still only held 10 items though, he'd tested that already. 

Tubbo sighed and leaned back against the dirt wall of the shack, a sudden overwhelming wave of uneasiness and dread crashing over him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to stop the trembling in his hands.

_ How am I going to get through this?  _

_ Why me.  _

_ Why can’t I go home? _

He opened his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He felt so helpless, what if he died? Little did he know that Tommy had awoken and was slowly assessing his situation until he saw his friend. 

“Tubbo!” He yelped, scrambling to sit up, looking at the other boy, wide-eyed and concerned.

“Hey man, you doing ok? Tubbo quickly shifted his position to look more relaxed, quickly turning his face away to hide his slightly watery eyes. 

“Yea. What about you?” Tommy didn’t ask any questions, which slightly surprised Tubbo, as the boys’ usual way of speaking consisted of demanding answers from other people. 

“I’m fine.” He replied simply, reaching out to turn the steak over, and inwardly cursing himself for his shaking hands. The other boy didn’t ask any questions and they both sat in silence before Tubbo handed Tommy some steak. They both ate, the silence stretching longer than intended as they both had no idea what to say. 

“Tubbo, is it… true?” Tommy shifted uncomfortably, his blue eyes burning into the back of Tubbo's head, his hair was blond like his minecraft characters'. Tubbo looked over to him

“There’s no other explanation.” Tubbo said quietly. 

“You saved me.” Tommy continued, Tubbo wasn’t sure whether the other boy was just ignoring his response or had not heard him. In any case, he wasn’t repeating what he had just said. _Saying it less makes it easier to deal with._

“I guess. Why didn’t you get food?” Tubbo asked curiously. 

“I- I didn’t- no don’t want to believe it.” Tommy said stubbornly. Tubbo glanced at Tommy’s hands, curled into fists. Tommy stared straight into the fire before turning to look Tubbo in the eye, an uncharacteristically serious face set. 

“Tubbo, I don’t know how we got here, or what we’re supposed to do, but we’ll get out of this alive, together.” Tommy held out his hand in a handshake. Tubbo noted how he looked slightly terrified but determined. He couldn’t help but smile a little, his eyes getting actually blurry now. Completely disregarding Tommy’s hand, he threw his arms around the other boy in a hug. 

_ If there was anyone I would’ve wanted to go through this with, it would’ve definitely been Tommy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello..... Alright I know I said I'd update every week. (Wait did I say that here? Or on wattpad? idk anymore.) Anyways that was my goal, update once a wk or more. And I WAS going to do that. I had 1 1 c h a p t e r s already writted out on a google doc because I like to work ahead so I can fix plot holes and such. Being the idiot I am I didn't title it, so when I was cleaning out my google drive I thought it was just another failed story and yeeted it.(permanently deleted btw) I realized this later when I couldn't find it. ;-; I lost 2 months of work. After that I took a haitus for about a week cause I ain't about to type up 2 months of lost work. I'm not giving up on this fic tho and it really doesn't do anything to just sit an mope around. Upside though-I have a pretty solid understanding of how the plot's gonna go. IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO GET ME TO QUIT. Haha anyways, after this chapter I have another one and after that I was wondering- would you guys wanna see how Wilbur and Phil react to the situation or leave them for later, or switch them out with Sapnap and George. I'm not sure who to do first so leave ur suggestions below! (Oh yea it also might take me a while to get the next chapter out seeing that I have to type it again.)


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do monster exist? Or are they just figments of our imaginations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter, super excited for next MCC teams.  
> -TW- Panic attack

Water, everywhere all around. In his eyes, mouth, ears. The salty water was disgusting and his eyes burned painfully, he squeezed them shut before he fully comprehended what was happening. Startled, he threw open his eyes and his heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t breathe.

He opened his mouth to yell, only to get a mouthful of salt water.  _ Why am I trying to scream? _ His entire body ached and he was soaked to the bone. The water was cold and he couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering. He thrashed around futilely, slowly submerging himself in panic. 

_ OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod. _

Whirling around wildly in the water, he couldn’t see anything, it was pitch black. Where was the surface???? He felt a bag around him and ripped it open, not sure what he would find. Feeling around, he quickly inferred that there was a book, and another sheet of paper. 

_ Useless. _ He threw the book but opened the paper, unsure how he could read anything on it. To his astonishment, the ink glowed faintly, and he could just barely read it. His panic escalated however, to find that there were little bubble ink drawings or something, slowly blinking out. 

_ 3 left. Since when was there glowing ink?  _ Shaking his head, he ignored his stupid thoughts and frantically scanned the paper, seeing something that reminded him of x,y coordinates. He was sinking. Twisting like a snake, he began to swim in the direction he thought was up. His chest felt like it was about to explode. A wave of pain crashed over him. It was unbearable and left him paralyzed for a second. He could’ve sworn his heart had stopped beating in that moment and had spontaneously combusted. Still, he struggled for his life. A quick glimpse at the paper clenched in his fist told him that he was now losing the little hearts blinking so innocently at him. 

Moments later, he could feel the cold air lashing his face as he broke the surface of the water. Gasping for breath he struggled to stay afloat, spluttering and coughing. Waves upon waves crashed over him and he frantically looked for something to hold on too, anything at all. He couldn’t see, everything was black. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn’t say anything in particular. Just screamed. 

_ Someone help me. Please. _

__ Again he hollered at the top of his lungs. 

_ I don’t wanna die. _

He yelled again, quieter this time. His voice was hoarse and he couldn’t keep this up. Tears flooded from his eyes but he didn’t care. 

_ What's that? _

Something grabbed him. Shaking his arm in a feeble protest, he tried to pull away, dread filling him. 

“ _ Stop- I’m help- ing y-ou-- you muf-”  _ The voice got cut off when a wave of water washed over them both. He could barely register the words but stopped fighting nonetheless, hanging limply. Hours or minutes passed, he couldn’t tell. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt solid ground under his feet. Jerking away feebly from the thing that was pulling him, he staggered over to something glowing foggily in the distance.  _ Civilization maybe. _ The voice cried out to him, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He dragged himself to dry land before collapsing, caressing the sand lovingly under his fingers. 

_ I’m not dead.  _ He thought to himself. He lifted his head and weakly gazed at the glowing blob in the distance.  _ I should get there- wait.  _ A sudden thought interrupted him as they usually did.  _ Who the fudge am I. _

-

-

-

-

-

The thought threw him into a mental hurricane and his mind went into a frenzy. 

_ Ok ok ok ok…..  _ _ CALM.  _ He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.  _ I’m male. I am a minecraft youtuber. I like trolling. My best friend is a muffin.  _ What. He opened his eyes feeling confused. Muffin???? Out of all the words in the world to describe someone, he thought of muffin. Shushing his mind he closed his eyes again only to be interrupted by someone chattering away worriedly as they tried, and failed to pick him up. Opening his eyes he scowled in anger. He was trying to figure out his identity and this person was dragging him somewhere. 

_ Uhhhh I should be concerned by that, shouldn’t I?  _ He decided yes. 

“Hey! Let go of me!” With a rough shove he pushed the other person away who fell to the ground. He slowly pulled himself up as well, his bones protesting, as his entire body was sore. The other human didn’t respond other than a squeak before getting back up fairly quickly. He managed to get an actual look at who the other person was and was horrified. A demon- no he had no idea who the person was, if they were even a person. They were sopping wet like him so he assumed they were the one who had saved him.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed at the thing. 

“S-geppy- no wait s-stop. It’s meeee Bad” The other person looked like he was close to tears. Hiccuping slightly he pointed to himself. “It’s l-like m-m-my m-minecraft skin.” He stuttered, shaking slightly. He blinked, staring at the other man. 

_ Wait a second.  _ Looking down, he was wearing some kind of baggy blue jacket thing with a bandana around his neck. He took it off and smoothed the wet cloth out.  _ Derp mouth… _ Skeppy looked up. 

“Bad…?” Skeppy asked questioningly.

“Skeppy?” He responded.

“BAD??”

“SKEPPY??”

“BADBOYHALO???”

“SKEPPY????”

They both stared at each other. “This ain’t happening.” Skeppy said faintly. He closed his eyes, swaying a little. 

“It is.” Bad walked over to Skeppy cautiously. 

“This is a troll.” Skeppy replied. 

“No…”Bad responded hesitantly. 

“I am going to wake up and realize that this is a dream and that I’m dumb.” He said, completely ignoring the other mans’ words. “But- it isn’t. I just saved you from drowning. A-and I look w-weird.” Bad said, his voice trembling again. Skeppy opened his eyes and actually digested what Bad looked like. It was like the fanart, he was completely black and had his weird cloak-thing. His eyes were white, like he was wearing a mask that blanked out his eyes. 

_ Is blanked a word?????? _ He dismissed the thought. “But you look so cool!” He said, trying to get both of their hopes up. Bad just frowned. 

“You’re cold.” He said plainly. Skeppy just realized how much he was shivering. Bad grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the glowing blob in the distance, which, as Skeppys’ eyes focused, he realized was a torch. A little dirt shack stood before him, small and innocent. “Wait so what happened.” Skeppy said as he sat down by the fire in the middle of the house, silently thankful for the heat. Bad explained everything to him. How he thought that this was minecraft and they had to survive somehow, how he had “spawned” on top of a cliff right above the ocean, and how Skeppy had probably “spawned” in the ocean. They had come to the conclusion that Skeppy had hit something or had just had a brain freeze of some sort when he had forgotten who he was. It was unsettling to Skeppy since Bad hadn’t seemed to have gone through anything like that.

“So, we’re in minecraft, the physics and laws of minecraft work the same way here, and we are basically our in game personas?” Skeppy said, while he and Bad both chomped on some cooked salmon Bad had caught earlier. 

“Yeah… I think so.” Bad replied hesitantly. The other man was self conscious about his appearance and he constantly tugged on the corners of his hood to try and hide his face. Skeppy was currently in the process of getting him to stop that. “Dude stop tugging, it’s annoying me. And besides, you look cool.” Skeppy said. Bad stopped but still looked slightly uncomfortable. 

_ Gotta work on that.  _ In an effort to change the subject, Skeppy said something random. “Hey are there hostile mobs too?” He asked, then immediately regretted it. Images of the undead appeared before his eyes and he did not want to know if creepers existed or not. 

“I would assume so.” Bad replied, gazing at the wooden door, a slightly fearful look on his face. “I don’t wanna run into a zombie.” 

“Yeah.” Skeppy muttered in response, finishing his fish. They sat in silence quietly contemplating their situation. “ _ What if we tested it out?”  _ Skeppy thought. 

“Huh?” Bad said, turning to face him. “Are you insane!!?? What if we die?” Bad frantically started to list everything that could potentially go wrong while Skeppy was wondering how Bad could read his mind when in reality he had been saying his thoughts aloud. 

“Well yeah… we need to know what we’re up against.” He tilted his head to one side, a small frown on his face. Straightening up he turned to Bad. “It doesn’t have to be for long. We just need to open the door and check if there’s anything we don’t like. If we do find something that’s unwanted- then we’ll know that we need to stay inside during the night. But if there isn’t, then we’re wasting valuable time to find civilization and get ourselves home.” Skeppy swallowed nervously. 

_ If there’s civilization.  _ He’d rather not think about that. Instead he turned his attention back to Bad who had just said something. “Huh?” Skeppy asked, earning an annoyed look from Bad. 

“I  _ said _ ok, but we open the door and close it the moment something looks weird.” 

“Deal” Skeppy said with a grin. Ok sure, this world was weird, but mobs don’t exist in the real world, so how would they exist here? He stood up and walked to the door. Reaching out to push it open, he hesitated. 

“WAIT!” Bad yelled, causing Skeppy to jump. 

“Jesus christ don’t do that again.” Skeppy muttered, shaking it off.

“You did that to me when we played horror games!” Bad glared at him. Skeppy groaned.  _ Not again.  _

_ “ _ Ok fine I’m sorry but this is REAL LIFE NOT A GAME.” He spat back, unable to contain himself. Bad opened his mouth angrily. “ANYWAYS LET'S GO.” Skeppy yelled before the other man could say something, not wanting to deal with this for longer. 

“Ok, ok, take this.” Bad thrusted a stone sword into Skeppy’s hands. It was heavy and hard to swing. 

“Woah ok.” Skeppy put it into his “hotbar” as Bad had shown him with the messenger bag. He remembered the crafting book he had lost in the ocean and wondered if he would be able to craft without it.  _ Bad said he wasn’t sure how he could craft. He just said it just “came to him”. What if I can’t craft?!? _ With this unsettling thought weighing his mind, he opened the door. 

“Huh” Bad said blankly, peering over his shoulder. “There’s nothing.” Skeppy scoffed, taking a confident step outside. Bad walked out more carefully, nervously glancing around, tugging on his hood. “Ha see, we’re safe at night!” Skeppy called to Bad. “No need to have houses; you don’t  _ need _ to sleep in minecraft anyways! Let’s just travel and get food along the way.” Skeppy said, turning to Bad, who nodded. 

Bad responded, “I’ll go grab the campfire, let’s head east… we might find civilization faster ‘cause there’s mountains west-” 

“OH MY GOD NEVERMIN- AHHHHHH” Skeppy screamed as an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder, pain ripping through it. A skeleton (thankfully minecraft-blocky looking) showed itself from under a tree. “SKEPPY” Bad screamed back as the diamond man fell to his knees in shock and bewilderment. Demon man sprinted over to him, holding his hands over his head as another arrow whizzed alarmingly close, just past his left ear. He took a look at diamond mans’ shoulder and yanked him up by his other arm. Whipping around he screamed yet again as a creeper stealthily made it’s way towards him. 

“SKEPPPPPPPPPPY GIVE ME THE SWORD!!!!” Bad frantically scurried backwards, tugging Skeppy along. Skeppy was knocked out of his initial shock and fumbled with his hotbar.  _ Stupid stupid stupid.  _ He wished they could access each other’s inventories.  _ But you can’t in minecraft. I hate minecraft.  _ He invested his mind on that one thought, held on to it like it was the only thing that mattered.  _ I hate minecraft. I hate minecraft. I hate minecraft.  _ It kept him from passing out, filling him with adrenaline. He threw Bad behind him and stabbed the creeper straight in its’ nonexistent stomach. Unfortunately, it did not take one hit to terminate a creeper, especially with only a stone sword. In a fraction of a millisecond, he dropped everything and sprung backwards, denying the creeper from stealing his life. 

It still hurt like hell though.

_ 2 hearts. Holy crap no. No, no, no, no, no. _

He had absolutely no idea how he knew his hearts without the map, but that was the least important thing right now. Skeppy would have frozen in complete fear and pain if Bad hadn’t screamed again, this time his voice an octave higher and laced with pain. He spun around, instantly regretting it as his head kept whirling even after he’d stopped. He managed to piece the situation in his head before his eyes managed to focus on it. Stepping forward with purpose, he kicked the thing that had attacked Bad. His foot connected with something soft, it squelched like mud. His foot managed to actually go through it, ripping a hole in the thing. It was slimy and disgusting. Yanking his foot out, he grabbed Bad with his hurt shoulder and yanked him, tearing through the sand, ignoring the dancing spots in his eyes and how he lost another heart from using his hurt shoulder to pull Bad. He bolted towards the hut. Tears streamed from his eyes and he could hear wails of agony from Bad, who was also feverishly trying to pry himself from Skeppy’s grip. It occurred to him that he could be hurting Bad, but at the moment, their safety from the bloodthirsty mobs was more important. He wrenched the knob of the wooden door so hard that with a dull  _ crack,  _ it came off completely as the door swung open before continuing to shut itself. Paying no heed to the damage, he simply shoved his slimy foot into the sliver of space between safety and danger and kicked it with the force of a hurricane. 

Throwing Bad inside, he followed quickly in suit. He didn’t register anything other than  _ WE SAFE  _ for a few minutes before having a meltdown _. _

“OH MY GOD WHY DID WE DO THIS.” His legs gave away and he sank to the floor shaking, perspiration dripping down the back of his neck. He heard someone stumble close by him and plop down next to him, also sniffling. Bad draped his arms around Skeppy and they both broke down, sobbing into each other in fits of disquietude and pain. Skeppy shakily drew in a breath as Bad slowly inspected his injury, with the arrow still sticking out of his shoulder. It was a grotesque sight, but not as disgusting and repulsive as the brown and red muck all over his sneaker. It looked as if his sneaker had been bruised, sporting dark reds and greens. Looking up, Skeppy choked when he saw Bad’s arm. A huge bite mark was evident against his black skin, unnaturally prominent and very inflamed. 

“Zombie” Bad’s voice cracked as he took in a shuddering breath, the fear alight in his pale eyes. Skeppy had never seen an expression like that on his best friend’s face. One that was so ultimately terrifying and filled with agitation that it instilled a deep, deep fearful respect for nature- or atleast the nature of this world- in Skeppy. After this revelation, the shock that had fueled his short-lived adrenaline run faded away to static and all he could feel was the pounding in his head, harmoniously in beat with the throbbing of his shoulder. The pain engulfed him, but it wasn’t the fiery hot kind of pain that burned you to a crisp, instead it was the sloth-like kind of pain. The one that was always in the back of your mind, never leaving you to be. 

_ Except multiply it by 50. _

He felt so tired, he wanted to fall asleep then and there, to succumb to his pleading body. But whatever force was holding him back, he couldn’t. He could close his eyes, but nothing would happen. He gazed at the little sparks that flew behind his eyelids, yet sleep wouldn’t come. 

“No SKEppY! Don’t sleep.” Bad sobbed, still holding him. He hadn't realized the problem, no beds, no sleep.

Next thing he knew, a fire was searing through his shoulder. Skeppy screamed and bolted up as a string of choked apologies and sobs flew out of Bad’s mouth. He clawed at the floor as the sensation seemed to rip through his body like a wildfire, but concentrated on his shoulder. Tears slid down his face in rivulets as he tried his very best to pull away from the pain and fear that seemingly took over his mind. Before he could though, strong and grounding hands enveloped him, holding him still. It helped him keep from flying away into the tornado of pain that threatened to pull him in at a second's notice. 

They both stayed there for a long time, like unbreakable pillars, until the new rays of the sun grazed at their broken bodies and dampened spirits through the half-broken door which he’d forgotten about. The pain had lowered substantially, although still there to remind him of his idiocy. He shifted a bit to look at Badboyhalo, who was gazing sullenly at a lit up patch of the floor. A further quick check-up of himself deemed that Bad had patched him up. White wool, stained red with his blood, was tied right above the wound, Skeppy assumed to keep from bleeding out when he extracted the arrow shot by the wretched undead. Bad looked over his shoulder, regarding him with slightly glazed eyes as the events of last night seemed to haunt him. An almost imperceptible itch seemed to worm it’s way through his fingers, tingling and ever so slightly. It slowly and painfully spread to his feet. Not like the pain in his arm, no it was far from that. Staying stagnant was something he could never do, as well as being quiet. The restlessness in him clashed quite terribly with his resolve to keep still and support Bad, a decision he’d made unconsciously. Fortunately for him, with a glance at one of their maps, Skeppy realized how low Bad was on hunger. A bit worried with his own stats as well, he moved a bit to check his map, the small act of reaching out to his bag barely put a stop in his restlessness before it came back, more demanding and unforgivable than before. Eventually, he couldn’t stand it and stood up. When he’d checked his map, Skeppy had come to know that he was around 4 hearts, with Bad at 4 ½ . Their food situation was also quite fraught, with both of them at 5 hunger. 

_ That’s a problem.  _ His mind was still foggy and unresponsive, but with a determination not unlike that of which kept him from drowning was rekindled within him and he forced himself to his feet. Bad’s arms had slipped from around him as he stayed still, still sitting on the floor, his eyes blank and hopeless. Skeppy swallowed, unsure what to do. An imaginary clock started ticking in his head as he stood there watching his friend. 

_ Tik tok tik tok. _ He couldn’t get it to shut up. Shaking his head, he took a trembling and unsure step towards the door, an unspoken promise to Bad that he would bring them both food quickly. He didn’t want to go back, his shoulder ached with the sloth-like pain that made his movements sluggish and slack. All he had was a stick in his inventory that he’d picked up from somewhere. 

It was his only weapon.

_ There’s going to be monsters still. What if they don’t go away?  _ These thoughts swooped in on him and plagued his mind, obscuring his eyesight as well. The door stood there, seemingly growing on him, casting shadows upon him as the sunlight morphed into indistinguishable shapes before melting away completely. He couldn’t see anymore as the light disappeared from everywhere. His hands felt like static as he tried to move, fear whispering it’s lonely melodies in his ears. A sob from afar, the taste of salt on his tongue. He couldn’t feel, and his senses shut down as the pain of loneliness engulfed him. There was nothing, nothing in this infinite world except pain. Death loomed around every corner. He was nothing. The realization flipped his world upside down as the floor of his mind gave away to the empty nothingness of the universe. These thoughts kept going, making him feel even more hopeless. Everytime he felt like he’d escaped, it just came back. It seemed inescapable. After the brunt force of his panic attack though, a small thought whispered at the very back of his mind. 

_ You’ve gotta protect Bad. He wouldn’t have wallowed around like this. _

It helped stabilize him, helped him find the ground again, came to him just as easily as it had slipped through his fingers. The newfound responsibility that was laid on his shoulders helped weigh him down, keep him from floating away again into the endless void of his mind. It gave him something he could work towards. He may be nothing, but he could do something. There was no sense in running away from his fears as long as his and another person's survival was at stake. As the world came around once more, his senses renewed and focused. He’d been leaning against the wall next to the door, almost on his knees. He could breathe again. Closing his eyes, he slid down the wall, he did a breathing exercise he’d been taught as a kid. After he calmed himself down, he started to properly assess the situation.

_ I can’t sit around. We need food- and fast. _ Another glimpse of the map told him that he was now just barely at 3 hunger, Bad’s situation unknown. He pulled himself once again to his feet and started to walk to the door, swallowing his fear. 

_ It won’t do any good to be afraid.  _ He told himself this over and over again, slowly drilling it into his mind. 

With a set mind, he kicked the door open again, this time different. This time, he was facing his fear, not running away from it like last night. He quickly stepped outside. The sun blinded him for a few seconds, there had been no entry for light other than the hole in the door. Skeppy froze, stick gripped tight in his hands as his heart rate jumped considerably from not being able to see around him. Eventually though, his eyes adjusted to the brightness and he could properly. He was shocked at the drastic change in feeling and atmosphere of the outdoors. The night had been cold, sharp and austere, in contrast, the late morning was warm and welcoming. The sand under his shoes was probably warm. Birds twittered away in the distance and the salty smell of the ocean was welcoming and fresh. Letting down his guard, Skeppy closed his eyes. For the first time in the last 24 hours, he felt at peace. After unenthusiastically forcing himself to open his eyes, he slowly moved his feet. It felt like they were being weighed down as he really didn’t want to leave the spot. He’d show Bad this later… when they were all healed and fed.

The sun rose in the sky as the day moved on. A man in blue trudged towards an ugly dirt shack that disrupted the line of sandy harmony along the beach. Kicking the door open, Skeppy stumbled in. He was sweaty and tired, but a satisfied expression crossed his face as he shoved fish into the furnaces along the wall. He was happy with the food he’d gotten. Berries were the easiest to find and it had taken him only 15 minutes to find a bush to keep him going to find better, more nutritious food. Bad had also snapped out of his trance and was quietly munching on berries. They’d both sworn to never ever go outside during the night again. With a bit more experimenting, Skeppy had realized that food also healed you quite literally. It didn’t fix his torn shoulder but it still lessened the pain which was quite unrealistic once he thought about it more. “Hey Skeppy, can I have some fish?” Bad called at him. Skeppy shook his head and handed Bad some fish on a stick that he’d caught from a small stream heading into the ocean. The fish in the ocean itself were way too salty for consumption. Skeppy sat there, listening to Bad munch on his food while the time slowly crept by as the food in the furnace cooked ever so slowly. It got him thinking. 

_ So then, we have to survive in this place, it seems minecraft-y enough. Physics basically doesn’t exist and we have no idea if anyone else exists.  _ A quiet groan escaped his mouth as he rested his head against the wall of the shack. “Skeppy?” Skeppy’s eyes shot open. He’d forgotten that Bad was still there. “Yeah?” The response felt dry and rough like sandpaper, as if he’d eaten some of the sand on the beach. “We’ll get through this.” Bad looked at him earnestly, with his big white eyes that held no malicious intent whatsoever. 

_ Yes we will. _ His mind whispered as he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering, was the panic attack realistic enough? I've never been through one myself so I went off secondary sources.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooope you liked it!


End file.
